


Digital Art - 2009-09-12 - Phantom

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chibi, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If either John or Rodney was a phantom, a la Phantom of the Opera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Art - 2009-09-12 - Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> The chibi inspired a ficlet from Cesare! <333 (http://chkc.livejournal.com/25156.html?thread=441156#t441156)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stranger Than You Dreamt It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/136961) by [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare)




End file.
